Era's End
by cjkyuubi
Summary: What if Naruto went back in time, not to save Konoha, but to bring eternal peace regardless of who gets in his way. Even Konoha and his past selve and friends. Timetravel!


_Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto, well, it used to be at least. I'm here, even though I'm not supposed to be. Let me explain a little bit before I continue._

_I was the Godaime Hokage, in my timeline at least. I had 4 siblings, all younger. My sister Kasumi was one year younger than I. than I had twin younger sisters that were 3 years my junior, Ayane and Taki, and than my youngest sibling that was five years younger, Yahiko. My father, the Yondaime, and my mother Uzamki Kushina were alive and well as they raised all five of us._

_I was strong and considered a genius. But that was merely because of my bloodline. Yes I alone had a bloodline, I believe they called it the rin'negan. It had incredible powers. As I got older and more experienced with my team, I was considered a god among men to civilians and a god among shinobi to my fellow shinobi and enemies. When I hit age 18, my father passed the fire so to speak, and named me the new Hokage. I don't think even danzo had protested such an act._

_But that day would mark the start of the apocalypse for me._

_Though at the time I didn't know, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, allied together with other smaller villages and opened a war against Konoha and Suna, as we were allies, me being personal friend of the kazekage, Gaara._

_Despite the fact that they had more shinobi at their disposal, ours were stronger. Until they sent their jinchuuriki to the front lines. Our forces were ripped apart viciously and we had no hope of winning. They had 7 of the 8 known jinchuuriki at their side, while we had only Gaara. So I made my decision to go to the front lines and hopefully end this war quickly. It was there, in a confrontation against the jinchuuriki that I learned that this war was caused because of me. Not because I was hostile or anything, but that the other villages feared with my status and power I would wipe out a village and start on world conquest. Because they feared what I would do as Hokage, they allied together before anyone could be wiped out._

_I ended our confrontation, ending in the 7 jinchuuriki unconscious, and their forces trembling. I told their leader to send a message to the kage's. I want peace, not fighting and I'll do anything to end it as I turned towards what was left of our forces._

_We lost over 1000 men and women that day. It was written down and taught at the academy as the great Hokage who beat down 7 jinchuuriki and gave us victory. But they didn't say out of the 1045 people stationed at that battle field only 40 returned home, and barely in one piece._

_My greatest mistake was leaving their weapons alive. Because of that, the village suffered._

_Instead of peace, they invaded Konoha. This was to be the last battle. I fought the three kage's in a barrier so I couldn't receive help. By the time it was shattered, and the three other kage's had fallen, there wasn't a single person alive left in Konoha on either side. The invading and defending forces were both wiped out._

_Broken, I went to Suna, where I explained everything. The war ended with that battle. But i could never forgive myself. It was my fault that the entire war started, that all those lives were lost._

_I lost myself in studies of seals and many techniques that were forbidden. After a few years, at the age of 22, I finally was able to complete what I wanted to do. I told gaara and he wished me luck as I left to fulfill what I needed to do. I took with me a prisoner from suna that was to be executed for treason as an experiment._

_I used my jutsu and it worked. I had officially created the ultimate time/space jutsu._

_I was able to go back into the past._

_I found the girl that was to be the man I brought with me mother and killed her. When nothing happened to him, I smirked. I created my own timeline._

_I killed the man and went on to create an organization known as Akatsuki, and my new name as pain._

_I changed history itself. I will now do exactly what the other villages feared I would do. I'm going to conquer all, so that we can have eternal peace._

_Nothing will stand in my way, not even my old friends and family. Nothing will stop me from attaining my goal!_

_NOTHING!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Another new story!

This one was brought on when I read 'red dawn' by Akatsuki leader 13- heres the .net/s/4203348/1/

The first chapters are similar, but if you read his and compare, they're very different :P

I might not update this for a while, just wanted to put this out there and see what response I got from it.

As always read and review!! (please review and not just fav/alert. Reviews are authors fuel ya know!! :D)

CJkyuubi~


End file.
